The present disclosure relates to computer systems and computer-implemented methods for increasing spatial resolution of panoramic video captured by a camera array.
Camera arrays can be used to capture videos that collectively cover a scene with a large field-of-view (FoV), so that panoramic videos with large spatial resolutions can be created. Video stitching is a critical post step in the post-processing stage to stitch individual captured videos frame-by-frame in order to generate a final output of a panoramic video. Video stitching algorithms generally rely on finding and matching common feature points between two video frames from neighboring cameras in the array.
An M by N camera array takes M multiplied by N video frame captures and later stitches those captures together to create one panoramic video. Cameras in the array need to have enough overlapping views to make the stitching algorithm work. View overlaps can reduce the spatial resolution of the final panoramic video.